Manufacturers and designers of personal electronic devices, such as cellular radiotelephones, frequently seek to reduce the overall dimensions of such devices, while maintaining reliability and performance and reducing manufacturing costs. Various components of such an electronic device generally are operatively connected for transfer of signals or data therebetween. In some cases, a high data transfer rate between the components is required. This requirement may be met, in some cases, by use of a large number of electrical conductors. For example, a plurality of dedicated wires or a flexible wiring tape may be employed to provide a number of leads between the components. However, these connectors may present difficulties with respect to space requirements, reliability and signal capacity, particularly as data transfer rates increase with new devices.